The present invention relates to a figure light, in which the lamp socket of each of the lights has a hook for quick installed in a respective locating block between an inner rail and outer rail of a figured support.
In certain holidays, decorative strings and light sets may be hung on trees, buildings, etc. and operated to produce a lighting effect at night. Recently, net lights, knitting lights and figure lights have been intensively used instead of conventional decorative strings and light sets. Net lights and knitting lights are relatively expensive. Figure lights are less expensive, and can easily made subject to the desired pattern. A regular figure light is generally comprised of a figured support, and a plurality of lights installed in the figured support. The figured support is a flat board injection-molded from plastics subject to the desired shape, for example, a tree, star, or Santa Claus, having a plurality of mounting through holes. The plastic lamp sockets of the lights are respectively press-fitted into the mounting through holes at the figured support. Because the lights are fastened to the figured support simply by inserting the respective plastic lamp sockets into the mounting through holes at the figured support, the lights tend to be forced away from the figured support.